Shadow man Returns
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: After months of saving the day Ryder and the pups decided to go to the beach were they ran into the shadow man the pups dosent know what's about to go down
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New friends

It was a normal quite day in Adventure Bay the pups decided to go to the beach to have some fun when they reached the beach they were greeted by a man with a suite and tie with a fedora the pups were excited to meet this this man he looked friendly, both Marshall and Rocky ran up to the man "Hello their my name is Rocky and this is my friend Marshall what's your name" said Rocky with a happy tone. The man looked at Rocky and raised his hand at Rocky he lifted Marshall off his feet and knocked him into Marshall hard Chase and Ryder checked on them they were breathing so they move them to the side "Hey it's not nice to hurt our friends like that" said Chase stomping his paw on the sand. The man eyes started to glow then bodies started to rise out of the ground moaning "Ryder what are those things" Zuma asked "Zombies run" Ryder screamed, Ryder scooped Rocky and Marshall and started running with the other pups, they were about to head up to the lookout but the man destroyed it they had no choice but to leave the bay to get away from the Zombies.

Ryder and the pups reached Jake's mountain were Jake and Everest were waiting Ryder put the injured pups on Jake's couch "Chase you and Zuma go get some water for these pups" said Ryder petting Marshall on the head, Chase and Zuma headed out down to the river to get some water for Rocky and Marshall. Zuma jumped in to get the water as Chase was looking on he felt something pressed against the back of his head "Make one move and your dead" said a Voice comming behind Chase across the river Chase saw a Japanese and a Russian appeared from behind the trees they reached down the river to grab Zuma the Russian held Zuma down as the Japanese pulled his katana out "Okay dog We know you talk and we know that You'er friends talked to the Shadow man were is he" said the man behind Chase "He's in Adventure Bay he hurt our friends Please don't kill us" Chase plead. The behind Chase nods to the Japanese guy he used the sword to cut Zuma's chest Chase closed his eyes as he heard Zuma screams he open them back up to see the Japanese guy pull something out of Zuma's chest it looked like a chip of sort Zuma hold his chest as a German approached him and poored something on his chest and it healed quickly started to catch his breath "Good Job guys now we to get the second chip" said the German.

The guy behind Chase knocked Chase up side his head his vision was getting blury "Alright Dempsey you carry the Shepard Takeo you carry the lab" said the German "Dammit Richtofen you know I have doing this" said Dempsey "I do to Dempsey but we must" said Richtofen. Chase fell unconscious, they been carried across the mountain they reached Jake's cabin Chase was right next to Zuma on the porch "Nikolai now" said Richtofen. Nikolai kicked the door in "Alright every single one of you get out here now" said Nikolai, everyone from the cabin walked out Chase noticed that Marshall and Rocky had woken up "Alright the chip is inside that one" said Richtofen pointing at Marshall "WHAAAA" Marshall said shocked. Takeo took his katana and cut Marshall across the chest he screamed in pain when he did that Richtofen reached into Marshall's chest tears comming down Marshall's eyes. Richtofen got the chip then used the revive needle to heal that giant cut on Marshall's chest "Marshall are you okay" Chase asked "I'm surprisingly okay" said Marshall.

Richtofen put the chip away "Uh Sorry about hurting you pups" said Richtofen "Why would you do this to us and how a chip got inside me" said Marshall, Takeo sat down next to Marshall "You see the Shadow man had came to you universe and we saw what happen to you and your friends as he attacked you he put the chip inside you and Zuma" said Takeo, moaning was heard coming from down the mountain Dempsey pulled his assault rifle out "We need to get out of here" said Dempsey, Zombies started running at them Dempsey started shooting at the zombies poping some of thier heads the pups, Ryder,and Jake started running Richtofen fallowed behind them "What now" Rocky asked. Nikolai,Dempsey,and Takeo caught up Richtofen used the summoning key to open the portal they jumped through the portal they ended up in the jungle "Did we escape them" Rubble asked.

A gun shot was heard "Ah that past my head" said Everest Ryder's pup pad went off Ryder answered it "Amigo a woman just shot at you but I stopped her" said Tracker "What the Fuck tell that woman to not shoot at us" said Dempsey. Ryder,Jake,and the pups joined Carlos and Tracker the others joined them in thier base but whole nother group was thier too "So this woman tried to shoot at us uh" said Nikolai walking up to her "Hey back off buddy" said a guy in a trench coat. Dempsey got in-between them "Alright we don't need to fight now" said Dempsey "He's rignt wait I remember you four" said Richtofen, "Yeah we didn't have a proper introduction I'm Jessica this is Floyd,Nero,and Jack" said Jessica. After all of the introductions they came up with a plan to find the remaining chips they decided to split up into small groups Chase,Rocky,Takeo,and Jessica went to the temple as the others went thier ways. They reached the temple they saw some zombies blocking the way so Takeo and Jessica made short work of them Takeo opened the door to the temple "Alright we'll get the chip and get out" said Takeo they were walking up to the chip location. They found the chip Jessica went up and grabbed the chip the place started to crumble around them they ran back the way they came as soon they got out they saw the Shadow man.

Jessica walked up to him and turned around and shot Chase then they disappeared, Rocky looked at Chase as he fell over on his side breathing heavily "Chase Chase" Rocky Screamed "That damn traitor she's working for the Shadow man" said Takeo. Rocky grabbed Chase's paw Chase looked up a Rocky tears started to fall from his face "I'm sorry Rocky I I failed the Paw Patrol" said felt Chase lose his grip "Chase" said Rocky before started crying, Takeo grabbed Rocky by the collar and started running leaving Chase behind, "We got to warn the others" said Takeo "What about Chase" Rocky asked. Takeo sighed "He's dead there's nothing we can do to save him" said Takeo looked up into the sky then looked back at Takeo "Let's kill These zombies for Chase" said Rocky eyes full of hatred.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
For Chase

Takeo managed to escape from those zombies he placed Rocky on the ground "Ryder come in Ryder" said Rocky, on the other side of the jungle Ryder answered his pup pad "Hey Rocky what's up" Ryder asked "Ryder Jessica betrayed us she killed Chase" said Rocky whiping a tear away. Ryder's Hart sank after hearing that he took a deep breath "Okay what about the chip" Ryder asked about, Takeo showed up on the screen "She took it and ran away with the Shadow Man" said Takeo "That bitch she's going to die when I get a hold of her" said Dempsey "Calm down Dempsey she didn't shoot you" said Jack.

Dempsey gave him a glare and took a deep breath "Ryder I see a Chip look" said Marshall, they saw the chip in a stone picture that was on the ground Dempsey picked it up then he heard a click right beside him "Hand that over Dempsey or you'll end up as Chase" said Jack. Dempsey grabbed Jack's arm broke it then pulled his pistol out and shot Jack in the head "Take that you cocksucker" said Dempsey putting his pistol away "Yay Dempsey saved us" said Marshall.

Dempsey put the chip in safe place then he looked over at the body of Jack a portal opens a Margwa appeared "Son of a Bitch a Margwa" said Dempsey, Dempsey started shooting it but it swang at him he dodged it and shot one of its heads off Dempsey trying to keep it from Ryder and Marshall gun shots came out of nowhere destroying the second head "You have No honnor" said Takeo. Ryder and Marshall joined Rocky behind some trees as Dempsey and Takeo destroy the Margwa, after the Margwa was killed Ryder contacted the others and they told him the same thing happened to them with Nero and Floyd so they met up back at Carlos' base Carlos saw everyone returned except 1 pup "Hey Were's Chase" Carlos asked Rocky's ears flatten "Jessica Killed him Carlos" said Rocky, Jake and the other pups gasped "Chase is Dead" Skye shouted Takeo and Dempsey nodded.

She broke down crying Everest Started comfort Skye "I can't believe this dude Chase is dead" said Zuma, Takeo handed Ryder Chase's badge and patted him on the shoulder "I am sorry for your loss" said Takeo, Ryder clenched the badge tears starts fall from his cheek "Oh man that Cocker Spaniel is upset because her friend Chase got killed" said Dempsey, Richtofen looked at the summoning key "I have feeling that something is about to go down" said Richtofen

Back at the temple a shadow appeared over Chase's body "I had a feeling this would happen" said the voice "Well your dead but I can help you Chase" said another voice "Who are you" Chase asked the man with white hair "I am and the Shadow Man is playing your friends and Richtofen and his group" said , "What how" Chase asked "The chips that they are collecting is actually helping Shadow Man and Shadow Man knew that you will find out first so that's why he kill you so you couldn't tell no one" said Dr Monty.

Chase looked back at his body then back at Dr Monty "You said you'll help me what are you going to do" Chase asked "I'm going to connect you to the minds of your friends and Richtofen group they can hear you but they won't see you they can bring you back" said Dr Monty. Chase stood up and embraced himself "Ready" he said, Dr Monty struck with a been of light Chase felt like he was disintegrating then he was beemed up into the sky. Dr Monty took Chase's body to Egypt because he knows Richtofen will take them there next Monty placed Chase's body on a table locked away in a room.

Outside of the pyramid Dempsey,Takeo,Zuma,and Rocky hopped out of the portal "So the next chip is here" Rocky asked "That what Richtofen said wait something doesn't feel right" said Dempsey, "Dude we got company" said Zuma. Zombies started running at them Dempsey got both of his pistols out and started shooting at them he killed five before a door opened underneath them "Shit" Dempsey said before they they fell down door closing above them. They crashed to the ground,"Is everyone okay" Takeo asked, Zuma got up and helped Rocky to his feet "Look a power switch" said Dempsey. Takeo flipped the switch lights started to flash on there a hall way leading to a tomb "Okay let's find" Dempsey was cut off by a weird sound "Rocky,Zuma,Dempsey,Takeo It's me Chase" said Chase "Chase were are you" Rocky asked "Listen the Shadow Man is playing you guys he's leading you into a trap" said Chase "A Trap so the Shadow man said that's his weakness that lier" said Dempsey.

Zombies started to brake through the windows Takeo pulled his katana out as Dempsey aimed his weapon at them "Quick you need to power the Crescent after that place it against the door in-between the pharaoh statues that should transport my body to the next location" said Chase. They grabbed the Crescent and started running up the hall way killing the zombies along the way, "Hey Chase what are we going to power it with?" Zuma asked "Pulled the lever on that table that would make the roof open place the Crescent on the table it will take some time" said Chase Dempsey spotted the table and pulled the lever then the roof opened and Takeo placed the Crescent on the table. Zombies Started run toward them all four of them started killing the zombies as the Crescent charges,oneof the Zombies hit Rocky but Takeo sliced it up half hour later the Crescent was fully charged Dempsey picked it up and placed it on the door a weird sound was heard then Chase started to scream then the power turned off and the zombies there died "Shit Chase can you hear me" Dempsey asked there was no answer "Chase It's me Rocky please answer" said Rocky still no answer "Okay we saved his body let's go I bet he went with his body" said Dempsey.

Meanwhile in Moscow Russia Nikolai,Richtofen,Marshall,and Ryder arrived at a Russian research facility "This doesn't feel like home" said Nikolai "I know Nikolai but we must find the chi.." Richtofen was cut off by gun shot "Jessica you bitch it's you" said Nikolai aiming his shot gun at her Richtofen shot her before Nikolai got a chance to "Damn bitch she deserved it" said Nikolai. They entered the facility and turned the power on heavy breathing was heard after words "What how did I get here, Ryder Marshall it's me Chase" said Chase. Ryder and Marshall looked up in the at the ceiling "That's strange Chase is dead" said Nikolai, Richtofen looked on the computer "Chase your body is in the testing Chamber how" Richtofen asked "Listen Dempsey and his team had heal the wounds on my body now it's your job to help me return to my body" said Chase.

Richtofen looked up parts for the machine "Okay we need element 115 a small sample, and two lighting rods, also the pass code" said Richtofen "Do what you must please it feels cold up here" said Chase. Richtofen pulled his kn-44 out and Nikolai loaded his shotgun Ryder grabbed a knife and Marshall barked his water cannon out instead of of water in his cannon it is fire. Richtofen kicked the door down and shot the zombie right out front of him "Okay Ryder you'll get the 115 sample Nikolai you will get the code, Marshall and I got the rods" said Richtofen they split up and got the parts for the testing chamber. They regrouped at the testing chamber "Alright let me put this together" said Richtofen, after connecting everything up some one grabbed Marshall by the collar and threw him into Ryder "You mother fuckers thought you can kill me" Nikolai and Richtofen turned around and saw Jessica with red eyes and claws, "I thought I killed you" said Richtofen "No you didn't now I'm going to kill all four of you" said Jessica.

Jessica tossed Richtofen against the wall and kicked Nikolai in the gut and started to beat down on him,Ryder took the chance to activate the machine Jessica turned round and saw smoke coming from the test chamber a bullet shot out from the test chamber and hit Jessica causing her to collapse she tries to get up put a paw stepped on her hand she looked up and saw the pup she killed a while back "Chase wait I" she could get out before Nikolai shot her in the head "Chase your alive" Marshall cried out "Stop the chips you got they are giving the Shadow Man power next up we must destroy the chips meet me in Adventure Bay everyone" said Chase teleporting from Russia.

In Adventure Bay the Shadow man stood out front of the Lookout in his monster form "You you thought you can kill me no Ill stop you from destroying Adventure Bay" said Chase stepping up to the Shadow Man. The Shadow man just laugh at the pup, Chase attacked the Shadow man knocking the Shadow Man out of the sky Chase put up a good fight and manage to weaken the Shadow man. Chase stood over the Shadow Man "How did you get this power" Shadow Man asked looking up at Chase "I'm going to finish this Shadow Man" Chase's eyes glowed. Shadow Man looked behind Chase and saw his Dalmatian friend and teleported behind Marshall grabbed him placing the curse mark on Marshall then he disappeared into purple mist Zuma went to check on Marshall "Die" said Marshall biting Zuma on the neck "Shit Zuma" Dempsey shouted running towards them Marshall teleported Zuma looked Dempsey in the eyes gasping for air Dempsey used the revive needle on Zuma so it can start healing Zuma Richtofen started to patch the wound up Zuma still gasping.

Chase joined the other next to Zuma "He's dying c'mon Doc Zuma is in danger of losing his life" said Dempsey "I'm doing everything that I can sizer this looks bad very bad he's gone" said Richtofen "No not Zuma" Rocky cried out "Whoa am I dead" Zuma asked himself looking down at his own body "Yes Zuma you are" said Chase "Chase you can still see me" Zuma asked "In deed he's got the power to talk to souls like you" said Doctor Monty "Who are you" Zuma asked "His name is Doctor Monty he saved my soul like he saved yours" said Chase "Wait Zuma's soul is still here" Rocky asked "Yes it is Zuma Monty is going to save you and your body" said Chase. Doctor Monty used his power to send Zuma and his body to different location that in the United States a house that was abandoned for years, also it had a rumor that it have a tablet that will give life to the dead "Okay go to this house and find the tablet of life after that bring the lab back to life" said Chase "Okay how do you know this" Dempsey asked.

Richtofen and the crew used the summoning key to teleport to the house it looked like it was about to fall apart Zombies Started to rise out of the ground screaming and reaching out. Dempsey shoulder tackled one zombie and shot it with the Dingo and continued to the house closing the door behind them the power switch was right next to them Nikolai flipped the switch "Were am I Dudes I'm trapped here help me back my body please first you got to find the tablet of life hurry" said Zuma, they started to look for the tablet opening doors and clearing debris they finally found the tablet "Good Job now find the book of codes it will help you learn the codes on the tablet" said Zuma.

Takeo and Nikolai went up to the library that was in the house Nikolai found the book and left the library with Takeo "Zuma we got the tablet and the book what now" Nikolai asked "Now take them basement there should be a slot for that tablet place it there that should bring a tube up fill the tube with Zombies souls" said Zuma. Takeo and Nikolai regrouped with Dempsey and Richtofen Richtofen placed the tablet in the slot and what Zuma said a tube came out of the wall "Alright lets kill some freakbags" said Dempsey.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House to facility

Richtofen and the gang starts to fill the canister with Zombie souls "good good keep it up wait I sense something it feels like Marshall" said Zuma "Stop right there your not going to help your friend if that happens master Shadow Man won't be pleased" said Marshall. Dempsey killed one past zombie before walking up to Marshall "Okay pup we went easy on you the last time now it's time to put you down" said Dempsey, Marshall jumped at Dempsey he knocked Marshall aside, the container got completely filled up and Richtofen pressed the button sending back into the wall "NO" Marshall shouted "Ah I feel different, hey I'm back in my body but I can't move" said Zuma "Shit Zuma were are you" Nikolai asked "Some sort of facility I don't know were wait I see a red flag with a weird symbol in the center and I can see out a window I see a snow trees" said Zuma "scheisse he's in Einrichtung der Toten" said Richtofen "Were going back to Germany again" Dempsey asked "looks like it Dempsey" said Richtofen.

Marshall teleported away "We got to go I bet Marshall is on his way there now" said Richtofen opening the portal to the facility they jumped through putting placing foot on the premises they raced inside climing up the stairs to the known room were Zuma was at as soon they got up to the room Marshall was about to use the curse on Zuma Dempsey acted fast and shot Marshall causing Marshall to stumble back Dempsey grabbed Zuma "Dempsey I'm glad your here" said Zuma, Takeo pulled his katana out and looked at Marshall "Mister Masaki are you challenging me I'll kill you" said Marshall jumping at Takeo swang his katana cutting Marshall cutting his puptag off and leaving a big gash on Marshall's shoulder "Ow you might have won now but you will pay" said Marshall disappearing.

Richtofen opened the portal to Adventure Bay were Chase and the others were waiting Dempsey placed Zuma right out front of Chase, he gave Zuma mobility in his limbs he can move again "Sweet I can move again thanks Chase" said Zuma, "Okay we must save your friend Marshall then we kill the Shadow man" said Monty. Ryder arrived on the seen "You guys gotta help the Shadow man and Marshall is attacking the jungle" said Ryder Chase jumped into action teleporting to the location Richtofen and the others fallowed and saw the jungle on fire the other pups,Jake,and Carlos were fighting the zombies keeping them the distance from the base one zombies jumped on Everest Takeo cut it's head off saving her "Takeo thank you so much" said Everest licking him, zombie still kept running Chase started to fight the zombies killing them with his new power along side with Zuma "Dammit there is to many of them" Dempsey shouted.

Takeo killed another zombie them back up do Dempsey getting his back "I got you Dempsey" said Takeo stabbing a zombie with his katana, the zombies kept coming out of the blue Marshall appeared telling the Zombies to stop and walked up to them "So are you ready to give up now" Marshall asked " Nein were not giving up this easily" said Richtofen something sharp went through Richtofen Dempsey looked at Richtofen in shock a sword of some kind is sticking out of his gut then it was pulled out by someone from behind then he dropped dead out front of everyone "Son of a Bitch it's Shadow Man" said Dempsey "Now with Richtofen out of the way I can destroy this Realm" said Shadow Man. Doctor Monty teleported everyone from the jungle to a unknown location for safety "Damn I can't believe the Doc is dead I'm going to kill that bitch" said Dempsey, "What now Monty" Chase asked "Now we bring Marshall back" said Monty "How" Zuma asked.

Doctor Monty handed a needle over to Dempsey "Okay Dempsey you will inject this into Marshall and he should turn back to normal and go alone" said Monty "Alright lets do it" said Dempsey loading the Dingo, Monty turned to the others "As for you four you hold off he Zombies until Dempsey done" he added, they nodded and jumped through the portal they went thier separate ways Dempsey came across the base were the Zombies took over and saw Marshall digging through Richtofen pockets "Were is the summoning key did they took it on man Shadow Man will be angry with me if I can't find it" said Marshall. Dempsey loaded the flare gun with the needle and shot it at Marshall and got him in the hind leg "Ow who shot me.. Dempsey you B..B" Marshall fell unconscious "Sorry Marshall It's the only way" said Dempsey, Marshall opens his eyes they were back to normal "Blue eyes Marshall is back" said Dempsey "Dempsey what happen it felt like I was in a cold black void I couldn't move" said Marshall. Dempsey patted Marshall on the head and picked him up and grabbed the summoning key from Richtofen's pouch "Wait did I kill Richtofen" Marshall asked "No Shadow Man did" said Dempsey opening the portal stepping through it into incoming bullets zombies running at them Dempsey grabbed Marshall by the collar and jumped in the river that was right next to themTakeo noticed them jumped in the river he grabbed Zuma and went after them they headed toward a water fall Takeo tried to grab Marshall's paw but missed they fell off the water fall Dempsey grabbed Marshall and used the summoning key they fell into the portal landing on concrete Dempsey pulled out one of his pistols then heard Marshall screamed he looked his way and saw Knigts holding swords at Marshall "Hey lay one finger on that pup and you'll will get your ass kicked" said Dempsey "Who are you supposed to be" one Knight asked "Royal Knights the princess ordered you to put those two in the dungeon" said a female voice coming from the Castle.

Marshall's ears perked up knowing the voice "Sweetie" Marshall asked himself "Let him go" Dempsey demanded "Don't come closeer if you take one more step this pup is dead" said another Knight "Come now surrender and we wont kill the pup" said Sweetie, Dempsey unload his weapons and kicked them over to the Knights witch picked them up two Knights approached Dempsey and chained him "You know I got allies that can find this place and they will make you sorry" said Dempsey. The knight pushed him moving him up to the castle along side with Marshall, tears forming in Marshall's eyes Dempsey felt bad for Marshall with everything that he's been through they arrived at thier cells one Knight threw Marshall in one as another kicked Dempsey in another.

The Cells were locked and the Knights left, Dempsey heard Marshall sobbing then looked over at him then sat down in his cell looking up at the moon light through his Window, at the house Takeo,Nikolai,and the pups returned "Hello I noticed that Dempsey and Marshall aren't with you I know why they are being held prisoner in Barkingburg" said Monty "I bet who has them" said Chase "Sweetie" the rest of the pups answered "But you have to hurry the Shadow man is closing in on them and Dempsey haves the summoning key" said the Monty.

Back at the castle sirens were going off Zombies are attacking Barkingburg the Knights were screaming because the zombies were mauling them Dempsey heard the whole commotion "Marshall the zombies are here we need to get out now" said Dempsey, they heard a door open and they saw a shadow walking down the hall Dempsey and Marshall couldn't believe who it was "Richtofen how are you wait no" Dempsey started to pull on the bars trying to brake them. Richtofen opened Marshall's cell "Richtofen don't do this" Dempsey shouted Marshall backed up in fear tears flowing "Richtofen I'm sorry that I got you killed please forgive me" Marshall plead Richtofen pulled his bowie knife out "No No No NO" Marshall cried out before screaming "Richtofen stop listen to me your not like this" Dempsey shouted only Marshall's screams echoed throughout the dungeon.

After a short while the screaming stops Richtofen left the cell covered in Marshall's blood "Richtofen why why did you kill him" Dempsey asked, Richtofen didn't say anything he just stood there with a blank look on his face then he opens Dempsey's cell he charged at Richtofen tackling him to the ground knocking the bowie knife out of Richtofen's hands. Dempsey threw a few punches but Richtofen kicked Dempsey off of him and walked toward him, something went through Richtofen Dempsey stood up and saw Takeo behind him. Richtofen vanished in thin air "Were's Marshall" Takeo asked, Dempsey pointed over at the cell Nikolai showed up behind Takeo with his shotgun "Nikolai check that Cell" said Takeo "No it can't be" said Nikolai.

Nikolai walked out of the cell with Marshall's body with multiple stab wounds "Marshall I'm so sorry it should of been me who should get killed not this poor pup" said Dempsey letting one tear drop, Takeo help Dempsey out of the dungeon were the princess the Knigts and Sweetie were waiting outside of the dungeon "Where's Marshall" the princess asked "Here he is" said Nikolai walking out of the dungeon with Marshall's body in his hands "No" the princess sobbed. Dempsey looked over at Sweetie and grabbed Nikolai's pistol and walked up to Sweetie "You its your fault that Marshall is dead give me one good reason not to blow your brains out bitch" Dempsey shouted.

Sweetie ears flatten and started to back up in fear from Dempsey, Takeo restrained Dempsey "This is not the place or the time we need to get out of here" said Takeo grabbing the summoning key from Dempsey opening the portal up letting everyone through it. All of them ended up at the house were the pups were waiting Everest ran up to them "Is Marshall okay I need to tell him something" Everest asked then she saw Nikolai carrying Marshall body her heart sank when she saw the blood on Marshall.

Nikolai placed the body on the table then turned to Everest "I'm sorry Everest he's gone" said Nikolai, Everest broke down crying Skye walked over to Everest to comfort her Dempsey looked down on Marshall's body and gave him a soldier's salute. Dempsey went to sit with Everest and Skye "So Everest if you don't mind telling me what were you going to say to Marshall" Dempsey asked "Well we never told any of you pups and you guys that we've been boyfriend and girlfriend" said Everest "Oh really" Dempsey replied "Dempsey I'm I'm" Everest blushes "Wait your not trying to tell me that you and Marshall Oh hell your pregnant" said Dempsey.

Everest nodded "He didnt know about it only I did I got so worried about him he might panic at first I thought this would be the perfect time to tell him now he's gone" Everest cried, Dempsey scratched Everest's head "I'm going to kill the Shadow man for Marshall and for you Everest" said Dempsey Everest hugged him tears flowing from her eyes.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Fight Like Hell

**CHAPTER 4**

Chase entered the room that Dempsey, Everest and Skye were at "Guys Doctor Monty is healing the wounds on Marshall's body but his soul is nowhere near here" said Chase, Dempsey looked up at Chase "Did Doctor Monty find it" he asked Chase nodded. Dempsey got up and grabbed his knife off the desk right next to Everest and put it back in his carrying case and walked out of the room "Doctor Monty found it in a place called Island of despair" said Chase "Aww crap that damn island again" Dempsey groaned "well here's the thing Dempsey his soul is the timeline that 60 days away from were we at and Doctor Monty doesn't want to use light speed because the Shadow man might catch on us" said Chase. Dempsey nodded "Okay in that time we must train the other pups You and Zuma has the power that Monty haves we can't do it to the other pups let's train these pup to be deadly" said Dempsey.

Chase walked in the room were Marshall's was left "I'm so sorry Chase" Dempsey tried to apologize "It's not your fault Dempsey you tried" said Chase, Dempsey patted Chase on the head a knock was heard behind them Nikolai and Rocky joined them "Dempsey Sweetie is ready for questioning" said Rocky. Dempsey cracked his knuckles "Were going to have a very long talk" said Dempsey, Nikolai placed his hand on Dempsey's shoulder "Listen no weapons Dempsey" said Nikolai "Alright Nikolai I got it" Dempsey walked out and went into Samantha's room were Zuma and Takeo have Sweetie tied to a rope that was attached to her collar "Okay you little bitch good cop or bad cop" Dempsey asked. Sweetie rolled her eyes "You don't scare me human" said Sweetie "you and your dalmatian friend were trespassers on my property and that's why you two were captured and contained in the dungeons" said Sweetie, "His name is Marshall he ended up dead because of you" " He was a funny little pup I liked him.. when the dead Richtofen came down to the cell he had the keys to the all of the cells he opened Marshall's only thing I heard was begging and pleading for his live then it was just screams then silence he tried to kill me but Tak here saved me here's the thing I want to know did you give him the keys to the dungeon cells" Dempsey asked "Yes I did the Paw Patrol always get in the way of my plans to rule Barkingburg and I let the Shadow Man's minion down there to kill you both" said Sweetie.

Dempsey grabbed her little robo minion Bugsby and ripped it's head off Sweetie gasped "BUGSBY why did you do that for he did nothing to you" Sweetie Cried out "See annother innocent life was killed because of you'er stupidness" said Dempsey, "Me stupid only ones stupid here is you and that dumb scaredy cat dalmatian Marshall" said Sweetie, Dempsey pulled his knife out on Sweetie and placed it on her neck "If you ever I mean ever call Marshall a dumb scaredy cat again I'll stick this were the sun don't shine you got that bitch" "Okay Okay Okay I'm sorry please don't hurt me" Sweetie begged "Boys take her to the punishing room I think Skye would discipline Sweetie good" said Dempsey.

Sixty days past they are in the universe were Marshall's soul was found Dempsey, Nikolai,and Takeo loaded up "Dempsey Only you and Skye know about my puppies that are on the way no one else need to know until Marshall is back" Dempsey nodded "I promise I'll bring him back that mean I have to gut 100 freakbags to do it" "Dempsey we are ready to go" Rubble announced. Dempsey pets Everest one last time before Doctor Monty open the portal to Zetsubou no Shima "good luck" said Monty, they walked through and stepped foot at the spawn area of Zetsubou no Shima "this please to pretty scary" Rubble whimpered "Rubble you got to face you'er fear this is about Marshall" said Nikolai. Dempsey pulled out his second pistol "Alright boys you know the drill turn the power on then we can hear Marshall's voice" said Dempsey, Zombies starts braking down barricades in the spawn area "Get ready were going to kick some freakbag ass" Dempsey shot the first zombie in the head then the other three got in on the fight they cleared the area and grabbed a bucket.

The team split up Dempsey and Nikolai went up to the first research facility as Rubble and Takeo head to the other they maintain radio contact Nikolai filled the bucket and poured it on the the mini tree "Alright Tak Nikolai just turned the power on over here any luck on you'er end?" "Yes I got the bucket full of water pouring it in now" said Takeo. After watering the tree they met up at the main facility they open the doors two trashers turned the corner "Shit thrashers open fire" said Dempsey, bullets flew into the thrashers killing them more zombies showed up they did a clean sweep through out the building and they made it to the power "Rubble and I got the power Nikolai you and Takeo stay out here to gaurd" said Dempsey. Takeo and Nikolai reloaded thier weapons and open fire on the incoming Zombie threat Dempsey and Rubble killed the zombies under water as they were fixing the generator as soon the generator was up Takeo turned the power on a huge gasp was heard "What What's going on Richtofen" a young voice was heard "Oh my we are on the island I hate this place" said Richtofen "Richtofen you'er here too" Dempsey asked "Ya Dempsey and Marshall told me what happen what my body did in order for for me to get my body back we need it there" said Richtofen.

Dempsey looked up "Are you fucking kidding me Richtofen that body killed Marshall" Dempsey shouted "Dempsey please just do it I beg you I want to be alive again I want to see my friends again" Marshall cried out, Dempsey sighed "Ill do it for you Marshall" said Dempsey "Thank you Dempsey" said Marshall. Richtofen coughed "Dempsey listen this what you need to do.. my body is on the island that means Shadow man is looking for you find it and lead it back here and Nikolai will shoot it then Takeo will use that rod behind you then get the body back to the house" said Richtofen. Rubble and Dempsey went out to find the body they found it in the basement Dempsey shot at it making it chase them back at the power room Dempsey and Rubble jumped out of Nikolai's way then Nikolai shot Richtofen's body then Takeo jammed the rod into the body the body stayed motionless "Good now used the portal to send my body to Doctor Monty after that use the rod on the power switch that should get us back into our bodies" Dempsey opened the portal then tossed the body back into the house were Doctor Monty placed Richtofen's body in the room next to Marshall's then Takeo hit the power switch with the rod both Richtofen and Marshall screamed then silence "Guys you did it come back to the house" said Doctor Monty.

The team return to the house Dempsey went straight to Marshall's room and saw Marshall alive on the dog bed "Marshall you're back" said Dempsey, Marshall looked at with a confused look "Dempsey Im not Marshall I'm Richtofen" said the young dalmatian "What the hell.. Richtofen you'er in Marshall's body" Dempsey said surprised. Richtofen gave Dempsey a concerned look "What are are you talking about" Richtofen asked, Dempsey grabbed a mirror and showed Richtofen "Nein I've got wobbly ears" Richtofen screamed, in the other room Marshall woke up and Saw Everest and Chase walk past his room "Wait Chase Everest I'm awake" Marshall called out Chase turned around and saw Richtofen awake "glad to see you awake Richtofen now we have a chance against Shadow Man after all" said Chase.

Richtofen sat up "Chase it's me Marshall" said Marshall, moments later Richtofen in Marshall's body stumbled into the room both of them screamed "Marshall Richtofen why are you two screaming" Chase asked, Dempsey walked in "Chase we got a big problem Richtofen and Marshall are in each other bodies" Dempsey explained. Everest heard it from outside "What did i hear you right" Everest asked, Dempsey nodded Everest looked at Marshall in Richtofen's body "Well then Dempsey should I tell Marshall" Everest asked "What is it Everest" Marshall asked Everest layed on her back and grabbed Marshall's hand and placed it on her belly he felt kicking "Everest you'er having Puppies who's the father Zuma, Rocky, Rubble" Marshall asked. Everest shook her head "Who then" he asked once more "You.. you'er the puppies daddy Marshall" said Everest, Marshall fell out over the bed and landed hard on the floor "What!?. I'm the father but Everest I thought that we" Marshall tried to explain. Everest placed her paw on his mouth "Marshall it's okay I'm not mad, I'm just glad that you are alive" said Everest, they hugged then Takeo walked in the room "I heard screaming whats going on" he asked.

Dempsey explained everything to Takeo, later they were in the living room everyone one was talking about the body switch "So is there any we can fix this Doctor Monty" Marshall asked "Yes but it will take some time but for now Morg City is in trouble Dempsey,Chase,Marshall, Takeo you guys will stop the zombies in Morg City" said Doctor Monty. The portal opened and they jumped through "Morg City this place looks scary" said Marshall "I hope you can shoot because the Zombies are coming " said Dempsey.

One zombie jumped on Marshall but he tossed it over his shoulder and shot it in the face "Wait did I just did that" he asked "No time for talk Marshall keep shooting" said Nikolai, zombies kept coming blood was flying everywhere eventually the zombie stopped coming "Shit fucking cocksuckers get what they deserve a purple mist rose up from the ground "Shadow Man you show you finally showed your face are you ready to die" Dempsey asked. Shadow Man started to make some sort of sphere and it kept on growing "Retreat head back to the house" said Nikolai.

Dempsey open the portal and pushed everyone through then jumped in a the last moment landing shoulder first "Ah shit that fucking hurt" He groaned, he looked up and saw Monty possibly switching Richtofen's and Marshall'' body's back, "Good thing that we got our own bodies back" said Marshall. A flash of light blind the whole room after the the light dim down everything looked the same "So are you guys back to normal" Dempsey asked, the dalmatian shook his head "I'm okay" the dalmatian barked "Marshall your back" Dempsey hugged Marshall "I can't breathe your hugging to tight" said Marshall, Dempsey released Marshall then everyone heard someone scream from the other room.

Takeo pulled his katana out and went to Everest's room and he saw her on the floor in pain "Takeo they are coming I need Marshall and Richtofen" Takeo ran back to the living room "Doctor you and Marshall need to come to Everest's room now Richtofen booked it Takeo grabbed Marshall by the collar and ran up stairs. Dempsey sat down and pulled out a picture and glared at it Zuma walked over and saw a picture of a little boy that Dempsey had in his hand "Who's that Dempsey" Zuma asked, "This is my five year old son I've haven't seen him in years because of all this shit that's happening" said Dempsey "One day you'll see him again one day" said Zuma.

The crew heard footsteps Takeo and Richtofen walked in with two little puppies in thier hands "looks like we got new life" said Takeo, Dempsey walked up and saw the little boy husky and little girl dalmatian "Where is Marshall" Dempsey asked, "Up stairs go on Dempsey take the little ones back upstairs to thier mother and father" said Richtofen. Dempsey held both of them in his arms and he walked them back upstairs Marshall's eyes were filled with tears "I can't believe I'm a daddy" said Marshall, "So what's thier names" Dempsey asked "Frost D Husky and Abby M Dalmatian" said Everest "The D in his middle name is your name Dempsey" said Everest.

After hearing that Dempsey smiled holding back tears "Marshall I like to welcome you to Parenthood" said Dempsey, Marshall looked at Dempsey with confusion "What do you mean" Marshall asked "Marshall I'm a Father too I'm happy for you and Everest" Dempsey explained. It got dark outside Dempsey looked outside and Saw the Shadow Man in his apotheken form "Shit Marshall get your family down stairs now" said Dempsey. Marshall led Everest out of the room with the puppies. Dempsey stayed behind them and got his team ready for a fight, Chase and Zuma got ready for a fight the exit the house "This is it All of you will die" said the Shadow Man.

 **The Shadow Man had found the house and about unleash Havoc on our heroes, Dempsey vow to protect Marshall, Everest and the new born pups can he do it find out in the last Chapter!**


	5. Another Side of Marshall

**Chapter 5**

 **Another Side of Marshall**

The Shadow Man grew into a bigger threat then in Revelations Richtofen noticed it "He is going to try everything to kill us all" he said, Dempsey walked up to the door "Alright let's take this bitch down once and for all" he said. Dempsey kicked the door open and shot the first Apothicon he saw killing it, the others followed behind taking the fight to the Shadow Man "I going after that son of a bitch watch my back Tak" Dempsey said running up to the Shadow Man.

Takeo did so turning back around and started fighting the apothicons, Dempsey came face to face with the Shadow Man "You said this is it, I agree I'm going to kill you I'll even kill myself to do it " he said. The Shadow Man punched Dempsey in the face "Okay I see how its going to be" Dempsey said tackling the Shadow Man to the ground, Chase bust through one of the apothicons then looked back and saw Marshall walking out of the house "Marshall what are you doing do you got your puppies to worry about" Chase said. Marshall jumped on one apothicon and started ripping its limbs apart "No more, I'm not cowering any more I'm bringing the fight and we are going to win" Marshall said eyes glowing yellow.

Dempsey was slammed against a rock fallowed by a punch to the gut, "You are getting in my way, those pups must die or I'll never come back" said Shadow Man, Dempsey spit blood in Shadow Man's face making him this him into the air. In mid air Something caught Dempsey "M..Marshall why are you doing" Dempsey asked weakly, Marshall placed Dempsey in a safe area "I'm going to finish this for Everest, my new born Puppies, Adventure Bay, and you Dempsey" he said flying up to the Shadow Man. Dempsey couldn't move because he was beaten to badly he could only watch on "Okay Shadow man I'm going to make this short and simple" Marshall said before he impaled the Shadow Man in the gut with his paw, Marshall used his other paw to rip Shadow Man's uper half off the top fallowed by a gun shot to the head Marshall looked back and saw Ryder with one of Dempsey's guns in his hand.

Ryder fell to his knees "Marshall we did it we won" he said letting tears flow, Marshall ran up to Ryder and licked him on the face "Marshall" Dempsey said limping up to them "Good job, You have done something that I couldn't do" he said. Dempsey smiled and patted Marshall on the head "let's head back to the bay" he said, once they where back at the Lookout the Primis crew faced the Paw Patrol for one last time "Well this is it" Richtofen said, "Do you really have to go" Rocky asked. Dempsey nodded "Chase,Zuma,Marshall your powers had been lifted your back to your normal selves" Richtofen added.

The portal opened behind the primis crew Richthofen,Takeo, and Nikolai entered the portal Dempsey stopped and pulled his pistol out and walked up to Ryder and handed it to him " Here you can have this Ryder just in case of emergencies" Dempsey said before turning to Marshall and Everest "make sure you take good care I'm going to miss you two goodbye" Dempsey said before walking up to the portal he gave one last salute before jumping into the portal. Marshall and Everest looked down at their pups and smiled "I love you Marshall" Everest said kissing Marshall making him blush "I..I love you too Everest" Marshall said shyly, Chase looked up at Ryder "What's next Ryder" he asked, Ryder's pup pad went off "We got a mission to do" he said running inside the Lookout with the pups

 **Our heroes had succeed Frost and Abby will have a happy place to grow up in Thanks to primis, now the pups can go back to their normal llives, sorry for it being a short Chapter hope you enjoy this story and have A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
